Mother Defeated
by sisterofthenewmoon
Summary: What would happen if Cate could have kids but Ryan had already chosen Julia ? Enter Baze,  knight in shining armour. 2x13  Reveiw it even if you hate it ;
1. Life Crashed

I left Cate standing in the doorway of Baze's bar, that was one thing I would always regret. All I could think about was the fact that I was going to have a baby. The idea had seemed impossible to me just hours before. Sure Julia was no Cate but i didn't think it would be that bad. After all, Cate had Baze and Lux, so that made it okay. Right ?

I got to Julia's in under five minutes, the i20 had been in deadlock but when you have to present drive-time radio you know the loopholes on local roads. Julia lived in a suburban house not far from Cate and I couldn't help but think that it would be the perfect place to raise a kid. The front-room light was on, I knocked twice. Julia came to the door, Cate was right she was undeniably pregnant. "Ryan, I wasn't expecting you ?" she looked confused, not even in the beautiful way that Cate looked confused, with her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes intensely focused, Julia on the other hand looked like a lab rat that was going in for unexpected testing. "Julia, can I come in ?" she stepped back to let me in, I instinctively led the way to the kitchen, it was the place where Cate and I often worked things out. I heard the door shut behind me. Julia took a seat at the breakfast bar. I stared at her swollen stomach, what if she was carrying my kid, what would that mean for Cate and I ? "Tell me the truth Julia, are you having my baby ?" I had to be tough, I knew Julia she would lie to make things better for me and Cate, but I couldn't leave a child in the world that could even be mine. "Oh, Ryan, it is, I'm so sorry you have to believe me. I made the decision to tell you but time just ran away and I didn't know what to do and..." she trailed off into nothing. She looked so lost and small and right then I made my decision.

I left Julia's at eleven that night. It was true she was having my baby. A tiny part of me worried about Cate but truthfully I was exultant about the fact that I was to become a dad. I drove home in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio. I pulled up in front of the house, Cate was home. I could see her shadow moving behind the curtains of the front room. It wasn't going to be easy telling Cate that I had chosen the and Julia but I was going to have to do it fast.

My key turned slowly in the door, cate had been walking down the hallway and I saw her stop and turn around through the distorted coloured glass. I pushed open the door and there she was. Just standing there, she was so beautiful and I felt doubt creeping up in me. Maybe I should choose Cate ? But I couldn't leave a kid without a father when I had the opportunity to be there for him or her. I spoke, "Cate, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." she already knew what was coming but that didn't stop her collapsing, she crumbled into a heap at the bathroom door. I heard something move in the bathroom and then Baze walked out. "You son of a bitch ! How could you do this to her ? She has just lost your baby and your giving her up for a sleazy whore who can give you what you want !" he was pointing at me. I whispered sorry one last time and left.

Baze

"Cate honey, it's okay look at me, cate." I whispered softly. God I really loved her.

"Baze what did I do w-wrong ?" she asked meekly.

I sighed.

"nothing, you did absolutely nothing wrong, you hear me."

I picked her up and carried her to her room. She burrowed under the sheets. I sat on the side of her bed and stroked her back. After a while her crying subsided and i could hear that she was asleep. I left quietly and went up to Lux's loft.

"I'm guessing you heard that huh kiddo." I walked over to her bed and got into it with her.

"Yeah I did." she shook her head silently,"I really hate Ryan right now. I think you and Cate are perfect for eachother it's just so dumb how she cares so much about this guy who just wants a kid and probably couldn't care less about the mom." I nodded. Lux might not look like Cate but she had her brains no doubt. "Baze are you going to live with us now?" I had no genuine answer to this question but I knew what I wanted.

"Maybe for a little while kiddo, just till Cate gets back on her feet." I tried not to sound to enthusiastic.

"Okay, well I'm gonna call it a night now yeah?" Lux smiled and I kissed her forehead and left.

I tiptoed into Cates room where I found her awake and reading a baby book.

"Cate what have you got that for ?" I asked, cautiously making my way to the bed.

" It's just a bit of light reading, just until Ryan comes back and we can pick up from where we left off." oh god, this was way worse than I had ever thought.

"Cate honey Ryan isn't coming back, he is with Julia now." I tried to say it easy but let's face it there isn't an easy way to tell a woman the man she thought loved her is going to have a baby with another woman.

"I know." she sobbed putting the book down "Oh Baze why has this happened to me. Why is it that every guy i like tries to leave me when the going gets tough?"

"Cate listen to me. I am not leaving you. Okay?" I said firmly. She nodded. I felt her lean against me. Her small body giving in.


	2. Woman Loved

Julia  
Ryan turned up in a state of frenzy that morning; it was obvious he had been sleeping in his car. He was at my door with roses and a book on babies. I let him in.  
"Julia, this is going to be hard for me because you have to understand that right now I love Cate because I am married to her and she was carrying my baby just days ago. But I love you too, you are the woman who is about to give birth to my baby and I can't ignore that, I have to do the right thing for the baby but for us as well. It might be difficult at first because we can't just fall in love but I'm willing to try." he was saying all of this completely wrapped up in his own world. I barely noticed myself because he was so enthralling when he spoke but what happened was something you can't ignore.  
"Crap, Ryan I think my waters just broke." I clutched a hand on my gigantic bump.  
"Oh god, right what do you need, tell me what I have to do." Ryan was in full on panic mode I on the other hand was trying to relax for when my baby arrived. "there is a list on the bed side table get my bag it's packed and I will meet you in your car." I waddled out to his red Hyundai. It was a truly horrific color. I got in and tried to relax but within seconds there was a knock on the window. I opened my eyes. Cate.  
She knocked again and signaled for me to wind down the window.  
"Hey Cate I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." I said sourly through clenched teeth. "Could this wait until after I have the baby?" I said it and as soon as I did I knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
"your having the baby, Ryan's baby, now ?" She looked positively dumbstruck. Fortunately I was saved by Ryan caressing down the driveway bag and list in hand. He stopped dead when he saw Cate.  
"Oh My God, this is not how I wanted this to happen." Cate whispered, "I'm going to go, see you guy's later." she started walking in the wrong direction to her house.  
"Wait Cate, can we give you a ride somewhere?" Ryan shouted after her.  
"Ryan, I am in labor here, can you focus on me for a second?" I shouted. He nodded chucked the stuff in the car and drove off.

Cate

I got back home in a state of dizzy confusion, what the hell did I think would happen if I went over there. Clearly my husband didn't love me anymore.  
I looked at the clock, Baze would be home soon. He had taken to just living with Lux and I recently which I had to admit I didn't mind, I actually enjoyed it most of the time, it was like we were a proper family. The only thing I missed about Ryan was how he knew where everything was but Baze would get the hang of it.

"Cate?" Baze shouted from the doorway. I was in the kitchen now.  
"In here." I called out. He wandered in, it was raining outside his hair was wet and I could tell he had been standing outside for a while, probably looking for his key.  
"Baze, Julia went into labor today and it made me realize that I don't want Ryan anymore. I want you." I said, trying to sound dramatic but probably just sounded whiny.  
"Cate, I really, really love you." he was beside me in a second, and for the first time in what seemed like forever he really properly kissed me. And for one beautiful second I felt alive.

**Thankyou all for carrying on reading this fanfic, tell me what you want to improve and I will try my best to put it into the next chapter also tell me what you think of the RYAN/JULIA/CATE Thing and where you guys would want to see it go next xxx **

**I'm going on holiday now, updates will continue but a bit less frequent. **

**3 **


	3. The Light in the Tunnel

RYAN

I was outside the delivery room in a state of confusion and panic, only a couple of days ago I was almost doomed to a life of childlessness and now I was going to have a baby in less than an hour. Now that was crazy.

The door to the delivery suite flung open, it was Alba, Julia's midwife.

"Mr Thomas, your wife has had the baby; you can come in if you want."

I savoured those words, 'your wife' if only this woman knew how wrong she was.

I walked into the delivery suite without a care, I wasn't truly excited to see this child, and it didn't seem like mine yet. Julia looked exultant as I walked over to her, she had the baby in her arms, and he was blond, like Lux.

"Ryan, do you want to hold your son?" Julia asked.

I nodded, looking down at this little boy I suddenly felt guilty, none of this mess was his fault. He didn't know about Cate or Baze all he had done was be born. I held my son in my arms for the first time and I felt that rush of love everyone spoke about, although I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret as I glanced at Julia.

CATE

I woke up the next morning next to Baze and my first reaction was 'oh shit!' I slumped back into the pillow, I checked my alarm clock. 7:35, on a Monday morning, that meant Lux would be up soon. Oh god, she could not know that Baze and I had 'spent the night together' I thought.

"Baze, wake up!" I shook him, whispering loudly.

"Well good morning to you to." He mumbled grumpily.

"Get out of bed, Lux is going to be up any moment and she can't know that we were together last night." I tried to push him out of bed.

"Okay, okay, jeesh!" Baze sighed and got out of bed. What do you want me to do now?"

I sighed, he really wasn't on top form this morning.

"Just go pull out the sofa bed and get a quilt and lay there until Lux sees you okay?" He wandered off into the lounge.

Our plan had worked, maybe, Lux was up and eating cereal without any suspicion, I hoped.

"So, Baze, Cate, what did you guys get up to last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh shit. I wasn't actually as clever as I thought.

"Umm- well, we uhh..." Baze looked at me, hoping for a lifeline.

I shrugged my shoulders, what did he expect me to say?

"Well, your dad stayed over to help me because Julia was having the baby and I didn't want to be alone." I said, hoping it would pass for an excuse.

"Right…" Lux winked at Baze. "Well, I guess I better get going for school." She giggled.

Lux shut the door behind her; lately I had taken to giving her my keys, what had happened with Sam and Tasha was over and my new Prius was tougher, I hoped.

Baze walked over to me, pressing me into the kitchen counter, "She," He whispered, "is so like you." He kissed me whilst I tried to suppress a giggle. But we were interrupted by the phone ringing, it was the hospital.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the receiver whilst Baze stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Good Morning, Miss Cassidy, this is Lenette from reception at Portland Hospital."

"Oh hi." I said, slightly confused.

"Doctor Richards, your obstetrician, would like to book you in for an appointment as soon as possible." The cheerful receptionist said.

"I'm sorry, I think you've got it wrong, I lost my baby, I don't have an obstetrician anymore." I said, Baze tightened his grip around me, obviously expecting me to falter.

"Miss Cassidy, Doctor Richards would like to see you regarding the complications of your failed pregnancy, would eleven am be alright for you?" Wow, this woman as pushy!

"Um, yeah okay, tell her I'll be there." I hung up the receiver and turned to Baze. He kissed me before I could say anything else.

I hadn't asked Baze to come with me to see Dr. Richards but I had no other way of getting there so we took his car and he came in with me. Lenette the receptionist was there, she smiled when I told her who I was.

"Go straight through the first door on your left Miss Cassidy." She smiled.

Baze took my hand and walked to the doctor's office with me.

"Good Morning Cate." Doctor Richards stood up as we walked in.

"Hello doctor, this is Nathaniel Bazille, my um…" I looked at Baze for encouragement.

"I'm Lux's dad." He said shaking the doctors' hand.

She nodded and sat down.

"Miss Cassidy, Cate, we have some good news for you this morning." She smiled at me. "we did some further tests on your sample and we have come to the conclusion that there is nothing wrong with you, in fact we were 100% mistaken, your miscarriage was nothing but that and in two months you can try again." She beamed at me, obviously thinking this was good news.

"Cate?" Baze asked. "Cate, did you hear that, the doctor said you can have kids again." He smiled at me encouragingly but I couldn't be happy, I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Baze, what about Ryan, he has already got a kid now and I'm just about to serve him with the papers for our divorce." This wasn't the most appropriate conversation to be having in the doctors' office.

"Forget about him Cate, you have Lux and you've got me, we don't need Ryan, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded. The doctor smiled at Baze as I fell into his chest, his arms wrapped around me.


	4. Future Decided

BAZE

We were silent the whole car ride home, I had my eyes on the centre of the road. Cate on the other hand had her eyes on the sky, it was such a deep beautiful shade of blue, if we did end up having a baby that was the colour the nursery would be, I thought, slightly out of character. I stopped at the red light, the car next to us looked oddly familiar, I glanced quickly to the side.

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breath, it was Julia and Ryan and by the looks of it Julia didn't seem pregnant anymore, which meant one of two things. Either she'd lost the baby or it was in the back of the car. To the best of my knowledge Cate hadn't noticed the fact that her husband was sitting in the car next to them with his baby and it's mother. I glanced around, yep, there was the baby. Swathed in a blue blanket. A boy, I turned back to the road and saw the lights change to green, I breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't seen them.

But I didn't pull away from the lights quick enough, Ryan pulled away faster, not too fast, but fast enough for Cate to see who was in the car.

"Oh God, Baze did you see that, it was Ryan and Julia, hurry up we have to see them again." She sounded desperate. I had about two seconds to decide what to do. Play stupid, classic Baze style or own up to what I had seen? I decided to play stupid, we'd already pulled away; there was an off road that would take us to Cate's just slower than if we followed Ryan.

I turned down the off road, "What did you say Cate?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

She sighed, shook her head and turned back to the window.

LUX

Ryan's car pulled up. Oh my god, Cate would be home soon, she couldn't see him. I climbed down my ladder as fast as possible, dialling Baze's number, he picked up after two rings.

"Hey kiddo, we're almost home, is everything okay?" I knew he was driving but for once i was glad he didn't care about road safety.

"Baze, listen to me, Ryan has just pulled up outside, i think i can stall and get him to leave but it might take a while, you need to detour, pretend we are out of milk or something." I could almost hear his brain working as he thought about how he could get Cate as far away from the house and Ryan as possible.

"Okay, I'll see what i can do." He said and hung up. I could see Ryan standing outside the house; he was just about to undo the door with his key. I ran over and opened it before he could walk in.

"Hey Ryan." I smiled brightly.

"Oh hi Lux, is Cate around, I need to give her this, it's important." He held up a large A4 Manila envelope, oh shit. Divorce Papers.

"Um no she isn't she's been out with Baze all day, I'll tell her that you called by and give these to her." I made a grab for the manila envelope, but Ryan wasn't dumb, he knew i would steam it open the moment he had his back turned. He pulled the envelope away and hid it behind his back.

"Sorry Lux, these have to go directly to your mom, well tell her i dropped by. I hope everything's cool with you guys." He waved goodbye and left.

CATE

Baze made up some excuse about Lux calling to say we were out of milk, which I knew for a fact was untrue. I'd just bought some that morning. But we ended up at my local seven eleven. It smelt of industrial bleach and floor polish. Baze picked up milk and we made our way to the checkout, I didn't want to be there, who would? I'd begged to stay in the car like a preschooler but Baze had practically dragged me out in the end. We were headed for the first checkout lane when Baze suddenly turned around; there was only one person on that checkout making it the emptiest, so I pulled him back.

"No, Cate that lane isn't going fast enough, lets just join a different one." He said hurriedly but I knew that wasn't it. And then I realised.

"Cate !" It was Ryan, he was the reason that Baze didn't want to join that queue, I took a sharp breath.

"Hi, Ryan." I said, trying to stop my lip from quivering and my eyes from tearing up. Baze but out milk on the till, giving up.

"I, uh, I wanted to get these to you, I dropped by the house but Lux said you were out." I nodded and took the manila envelope he was holding out to me. Very clearly stamped on the front were the words 'PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL.' I silently did a double take. Divorce papers. I nodded slowly.

"Baze, I think i want to leave this till the morning." I looked up at him begging him to understand.

"Okay, see you later Ryan." He nodded gravely to him. We walked away, but before we left the shop I looked back to see what Ryan was buying, simply confirming what I already knew. Julia had had the baby.

We got home; Lux had left a note saying she was sleeping at the bar. By now I had gathered that Lux knew all of what was going on. I chucked the divorce papers on the side. They were like a bad omen hanging over my head. I trudged to my bedroom, the light was on, which was strange because I didn't remember putting it on, I walked in to find Baze standing there in his pants. Wow, that was a serious double take; he had definitely been working out!

"Oh my god, Cate, I'm sorry, I'll uh just go." He picked up his pants and made for the door, but I blocked him.

And then I said it, "Baze, I love you and I _want_ you to stay."

He took that as enough of an invitation.


	5. Followers Enlightened

THREE MONTHS LATER.

CATE:

I stood in Baze's bathroom with Lux by my side; we were sitting on the edge of the bath, both staring at the pregnancy test in front of us. In one minute it would tell me whether or not I was going to be a mom again.

**"Cate, I can't believe this, I'm actually sitting in the bathroom with my sister who might just become a teenage mom!" Abby was pacing as angrily as possible in the small bathroom. I put my head in my hands, one more minute and we'd know.**

"Cate, whatever happens you know I'll be with you okay?" Lux, my daughter, smiled at me, she squeezed my hand and I knew that she was right. What ever happened Baze, Lux and everyone one else I loved would stand by me.

**"Abby _shut-up _okay?" I looked up at her sharply, with fire in my eyes, "Everything is not about you, and I'm the one who is going to have this baby." She looked at me like I had just told her to get out of my life.**

**"Whoa, Cate, chill." She rolled her eyes.**

"I know." I looked in my daughter's eyes and I saw the excitement.

"Only 20 seconds to go Cate." Lux beamed at me.

I nodded biting my lip with anticipation.

**"There is only twenty seconds to go Abby." I looked at my sister she had stopped pacing and was mentally counting. She reached out for my hand.**

"Oh my god Mom, it's positive!" Lux screeched. I stood up, a 100-watt smile on my face. Lux started jumping up and down.

"Wait, did you just call me Mom?" I hugged my daughter, in what was probably the best moment of my life. Then Baze knocked on the door.

**"Oh god Cate, it's positive." Abby shook her head.**

**I took the stick off of her and inside I felt like the sun had exploded and I would be happy for the rest of my life.**

**Then my mom knocked on the door.**

"Hey girls what's all the screeching about?" Baze walked in scratching his head.

"Baze, I'm pregnant." I smiled at Baze, hoping for the reaction I wanted.

"Oh my god, this is fantastic!" Baze picked me up and kissed me in a way that made Lux tut silently.

**"Heey Guurls." My mom drunkenly slurred.**

**"Hi Mom." I tried to put the test behind my back without her noticing.**

**"What ya got there Catie?" My mom grabbed the test from me. She looked at it and instantly became sober.**

A/N : For some reason I think the story should've got here but I don't think its finished yet. There is still a little more drama to come before we finish up (: So review and Private Message me about what you think (:


	6. Truth Discovered

Lux

My parents sat downstairs in Baze's bar talking about how excited they were for the baby to arrive which was completely out of character for both of them.

But I knew this would happen. A baby. The perfect addition to their little imagined family. Cate had made no secret of how guilty she felt about giving me up as a kid but now I supposed she didn't have to. A new kid was on the way. One that wasn't messed up and crazy. Perfect for perfect Cate and her unruly but loveable boyfriend Baze.

Cate had moved onto a different timeslot at the station after things ended with her and Ryan. They had officially divorced about a month after he'd handed her the divorce papers which was a relief for everyone. Apart from me. I guess there had always been a small part of me that had wanted Ryan to stay because sometimes having Baze living apart from us was useful and way more easy. And Ryan was cool as well I suppose.

"Lux, I'm off to the station now. See you later." Cate shouted up from the bar.

She waited for my reply and when it didn't come she hastily said something to Baze before leaving.

Baze jogged up the stairs slowly and over exaggeratedly. He liked to give me a warning that he was coming upstairs. Probably a deep seated fear of walking in on me naked and the embarrassment that would be attached to that.

"Hey Kiddo." He said, ruffling my hair as he walked past me at the breakfast bar.

"Hey." I replied, chugging my strawberry milk.

"So, your mom's having a baby huh." He had only found out yesterday and he seemed a bit overwhelmed to be honest.

"Yes, Baze, and so are you." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I know smartarse ! But I dunno, it's a bit of a shock." He said twisting his beer in his hands as he sat opposite me.

"Well it's not like it'll be here tomorrow." I said, thanking god that it actually wouldn't be.

"Yeah but it's like we've only had you for a year and a half, your 17 already, and now all of a sudden we're having another kid, a baby." He looked confused, like he honestly didn't understand how this could have happened.

"Well Mom seems pretty excited so, you know, don't let her know that you feel a bit overwhelmed." I said patting him on the back as easy as I could with a mountain of beer cans and cereal bowls in-between us.

"Cos then there'd be two of us." I said under my breath.

"What did you just say Lux ?" I turned bright red, I always did when I got caught. That's why Tasha was always the one to do the speaking when we got in trouble at Sunnyvale or any other care home we'd been in.

"Nothing, I said nothing, lets just forget about that shall we." I quickly tried to make my exit but Baze knew how I avoided confrontation so he jumped up and caught me before I could escape.

"No, kiddo, we are going to _talk _about this because I'm not Ryan and I'm not gonna leave so I need to know that things are okay, yeah ?" He held my chin trying to get me to look at him.

"Please Baze, I really don't want to talk about this." I begged him, trying the puppy dog looked that had always worked with the foster mothers who'd caught me and Tash in trouble.

"Lux, you heard me. What do you think that me and Cate aren't gonna care about you anymore when this little kid gets here ?" Baze asked I wasn't looking at him, not sure if what he was saying was really how I was feeling. I didn't say anything and I think he got the message.

"Oh, Lux, come here kiddo." He pulled me in into a bear hug.

"You can't really think your mom would ever give you up, or me ?" Baze asked, not really expecting an answer but I shook my head anyway, inhaling his familiar smell.

"When she found out what that bastard did to you when you were a kid, she came to me and cried for a whole night about how terrible she felt and how she never ever wanted to leave you again, no matter what, and that goes for both of us, alright." Baze released me and made me look at him.

"Thanks, dad." I said without thinking. I saw something change in Baze's eyes then, he pulled me in again.

And then I suppose that's when I realized that Cate and Baze weren't just there for the short run they wanted to be with me forever.

A/N : So, I'm back to school now, little bit crazy but this keeps me sane (:

More of Julia next chapter, her baby is born and maybe things aren't going so well. So tell me what you think, PM or review (: 3 Shout out to SJateBazeGirlscout22 for all the reviews and general author love (:


	7. Paths Chosen

JULIA

I looked at Ryan across the nursery, he was holding our baby. I felt something inside me, something strange. Like he shouldn't be there. It didn't feel like we were the family I thought we'd be. We were playing parts. Acting.

RYAN

"Hey Lux." I called my ex-step-daughter.

"Hey Ryan, how's the kid." She'd only seen him once before. By accident. Or maybe on purpose. I didn't mean to walk past Cate's house, I just kinda walked there with the baby.

"Yeah, he's good, growing fast. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and chill with us one day. I haven't seen you in ages. Only if your mom says it's cool though." I added the last bit in hastily, I knew what Lux was like for going behind Cate's back.

"I'd like that. Is tomorrow okay? Cate and Baze are doing some grown up stuff and it's a Sunday so I'd like to get out of the house." She asked. I really missed that funny girl.

"Yeah Lux, tomorrow is fine. Julia has to go into work anyway." Julia was feeding the baby in the nursery. He was a good kid generally.

"Okay Ryan, see you then." She hung up. I made my way into the nursery to find Julia putting the baby to sleep.

She made a ssh-ing signal with her spare hand. I nodded and waited in the door way. She put him down and came to stand next to me. Sub-consciously I shied away. She noticed, I saw her draw her body in slightly and I instantly felt bad.

I tried to put an arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"Don't pretend Ryan." She whispered sourly and walked off.

CATE

It was Sunday morning and I took Baze's hand and gripped it tightly as we walked to the ultrasound office. Baze knocked on the door and looked down at me. His eyes bright with excitement. For him, this was the first time he'd seen a live sonogram but it was my third and the previous time it didn't end up well and the first I was alone. Baze could tell I was worried, he leant into me.

"I will never leave you this time." He whispered so only I could hear although there were ten other people in the hallway. The door opened and a busy nurse appeared behind it.

She beamed at us.

"Mr and Mrs Cassidy?" She asked charmingly.

"Yes." Baze said strongly and it made my heart flutter to think that he was happy to be thought of as my husband.

"Come on in, the machine is set up, all you need to do Mrs Cassidy is lie down." She chivvied us into the welcoming room. Baze sat next to me. He held my hand as she squeezed the gel onto my slowly blooming stomach. I closed my eyes and held my breath as she put the monitor on my belly. But I heard it, a tiny strong little heartbeat.

"There it is." The nurse cooed.

"Look Cate it's our baby." Baze coaxed me into opening my eyes, and there it was, on the screen. Our baby.

LUX

I had been invited to this little 'sonogram' thing or whatever but I knew they could pick up a photo and I didn't really want to intrude on their cute sappy baby moment. It wasn't my style. So I walked over to Ryan's. He answered the door promptly, looking really pleased to see me.

"Lux !" He exclaimed as he opened the door. This guy definelty needed to get out more.

"Ryan, good to see you too !" I answered but my words were muffled by his intense bear hug.

"Come inside, the little man's asleep but he'll wakeup soon enough."

Ryan led me into his house. It was a weird kind of replica of Cate's. Except the finer details weren't there. It was probably just coincidence.

"You know, I'm not sure if your mom and I should've got divorced." He mused quietly. I kind of held back, he was sort of freaking me out. First this call out of the blue, then an over excited hug at the door and now he was saying he thought him and Cate should still be together.

Then I looked at his walls and in pride of place was a photo of Cate, Him and me. I had no idea how or why Julia put up with this.

A/N I was thinking earlier and these chapters aren't quite like episodes in themselves they are more like scenes. So if they seem short, that's why. I'm getting a bit stuck with this story. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere much.

As always, PM or Review (: Love you guys xxxx


	8. Partner Chucked

MOTHER DEFEATED CHAPTER 8

I knew Ryan had had Lux round but when I got home she wasn't there.

"Hello, Ryan, Lux ?" I called when I entered the room. No one answered, I walked into the nursery to find Toby, my four month old son lying in his crib asleep. Alone. I walked out of the nursery quietly trying not to wake my baby. I walked into the kitchen, confused, upset and confused again about where Ryan would go, leaving his baby alone. There was a note on the fridge. It was from Ryan.

_'Gone to drop Lux back home,_

_Might hang out at Cate's for a while_

_Toby in car with me be back ASAP.'_

I bit my lip, tears of anger stinging my eyes. What kind of a father would leave his own kid alone to visit his ex-wife? Definelty not a decent one.

I picked up my cell and dialled Cate's number. After two rings Lux picked up.

"Lux, It's Julia, I have two things to say to you, where the _fuck _is Ryan and secondly how could you let him leave Toby at home alone?" I hissed.

"What? Ryan's just dropped me back home we should be home any moment, and Toby is in the car with him. He was sleeping so Ryan but a cover over his car seat, I didn't actually see him but Ryan wouldn't forget his own kid ?" She said, I could hear Cate in the background.

"Okay, well I'm sorry for going off at you like that Lux, Toby isn't your responsibility, I should've realised that sooner." I said to the teenager.

"Don't worry Julia, just a misunderstanding, give me a text when he gets back so I can beat the crap out of him for forgetting his kid 'Kay ?" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with this funny girl.

"Alright, have a good evening Lux." I said and hung up the phone. I came down from the high of laughing with Lux to return to the seething mother. When Ryan got home he had hell to pay.

RYAN

I stopped off at the seven-eleven round the corner from Cate's and went to get Toby out of the cat seat. That's when I noticed he wasn't there. Crap, what the hell had I done now, where was Toby. Oh my god. I got back into the car and sped home. I raced into the door, not noticing anything on my way up the porch stairs.

"Toby, Toby ?" I shouted as I ran through the house. Julia appeared in the kitchen holding our soon. She was shaking, and from her expression, it looked like she was shaking with anger.

"Julia, I am so, so sorry." I pleaded walking over to her.

"Ryan, don't even touch me. You left our _son_ at home so you could drop your ex-step-daughter home. That is not okay." She whispered. Toby was sleeping.

"I know and I am so incredible sorry." I stepped forward again but she counter moved and stepped away.

"No. You divorced your wife for us, you left a life to be there for us and you drop us again to be with Cate and Lux. You are unbelievable. I know how _badly_ you wanted a kid, you got one and you forget about it. So this is it Ryan. You put up pictures of your old life you obviously love it so much so go. Your bags are outside. _Just get out of my life. NOW._" I held my breath, tears flowing down both our faces.

"Julia.." I whispered.

"Get out." She hissed.

I turned, left, put my bags in my car and drove.

A/N: Helloooo !

quick question time: 1- are you guys enjoying this story 2- what does AU mean, been seeing it around a lot xxxxx

Short chapter but might try to get another longer one up tomorow to compensate for my terrible writing lengths ! xxx As usual, send me a PM or reveiw


	9. Doubts Appeared

Mother Defeated Chapter 9:

BAZE

I was chilling out in the lounge with Cate and Lux watching a DVD when Ryan pulled up outside. He didn't know Cate and I were together let alone that we were having a baby, we'd asked Lux not to tell him. It would be better if Cate told him herself. He knocked on the door just as the villain jumped out at the hero's love interest making Cate jump and Lux roll her eyes at her mom.

"I'll get it." I said, disentangling myself from Cate. The film continued with a vicious fit between the hero and villain as the hero swooped into save the girl; a classic storyline. I opened the door with the safety lock on.

"Baze; hey man, is it cool if I come in." It was Ryan; with suitcases. I nodded and shut the door, undoing the safety lock. I opened it again for him to enter.

"Thanks man." He said grasping my hand and pulling me in for a guy hug slap-on-the-back.

"Who's at the door Baze?" Cate called from the lounge.

"It's me." Ryan said, walking into the lounge. Cate stopped dead. The popcorn she had been raising to her mouth fell back to the bowl. Lux was the exact image of her mom. Both women were silent. "Mind if I sit down." He asked, and without waiting for an answer flopped down on my couch between Cate and Lux. To say this pissed me off would be an understatement.

"Does anyone want a drink?" He asked, looking to Cate and then to Lux.

"Umm, sure, I'll have a coke." Lux said. Ryan got up holding onto Lux and Cate's knees for support. He walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" I hissed as the girls looked at me as I sat down on the leather armchair.

"I don't know. Why is he here?" Cate counter hissed.

I shrugged quickly as Ryan came back in holding a beer, a glass of wine and a can of coke.

"Here Cate, I got you some wine, Lux, there's you coke and a beer for me." I wasn't the only one in the room who stared at him open mouthed as he put his feet up on my coffee table, _my_ coffee table.

Lux and Ryan returned to watching the film. Cate picked up the glass of wine trying to get my attention. She pointed at it and then shrugged meaning she couldn't drink it because of the baby and she didn't know what to do. My time to shine.

"Uh Ryan?" I said, getting the jerk's attention. "Cate's pregnant, she can't drink." The glare I got from Cate just then was unbelievable.

"No Baze, she can't be pregnant, for one the doctor said she was infertile and second I haven't been living at home so it's not even possible."He shook his head and looked back at the screen. This time it was Cate who spoke.

"Actually Ryan, I am pregnant, the doctor was wrong. And no, it isn't your kid. It's Baze's."She got up and went to the kitchen sink and poured the wine away. She came back to the living room but didn't sit back down on the sofa; she moved to the armchair next to mine and took my hand.

"Wow, are you guys serious?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. Lux on the other hand was trying her hardest to stare at the TV screen.

"Yeah actually we are, if you've got a problem you can leave." I said, god I sounded like one of Lux's classmates.

"Oh, about that." He said, suddenly looking sheepish. "Julia chucked me out."

"What? Why?"Lux asked, turning away from the TV.

"Yeah, I kind of left Toby at home alone when I dropped Lux back here." He said, not looking any of us in the eye.

"Ryan are you joking me, you left your _son_ at home alone?"Cate sounded amazed.

"God Cate you sound just like Julia." He said giving her the world's dirtiest look.

"Cool it man. Cate's not in the wrong here." I said, putting a hand up as if to stop Ryan's look mid air.

"Baze, do you think Ryan could stay in your loft for a couple of days." Lux said, since when was she a good helpful kid? I guess she knew how he felt though what with being rejected all her life, a fact that still made me want the floor to swallow me up especially the way she was so cavalier about it.

"Alright then kiddo, as long as it is cool with your mom." I said, looking at Cate. She nodded without looking at anyone. The film was still playing in the background but it had gone onto credits. The hero had won and he got the girl the villain defeated. So what did that say about me was I the hero that got the girl or was I the villain who stood defeated. After all I had just agreed to have Ryan at my loft for the weekend. Where did that leave me?


	10. Child Arrived ?

Mother Defeated Chapter 10

Cate

Ryan left for the loft early. It was a relief to have him out of the house. Lux went to her loft as Ryan was leaving and as soon as he was gone. Baze and I laid in the dark. He was pissed off.

"Baze, uh, I..." I said he rolled over onto his front. He was looking at me through the dark.

"I know babe, I just really don't want that guy in our lives. I know I sound like him but I can't help it. You two are all I have ever wanted and it feels like he is constantly trying to rip it away from me. He messed it up with you and with Julia but that's not enough for him, he has to crash our lives as well." Baze said, I reached out and stroked his face.

"But you haven't just got me and Lux Baze; you've got this baby as well." I said, placing his hand on my stomach, he smiled so bright I thought it would blind me.

LUX

I laid in bed in the dark, moonlight filtering in through my window. I was thinking about how drastically my life had changed in the last two years. I had been filing for emancipation, then my parents took me in, then my mom got married, then my mom and step dad got pregnant, then they lost the baby, then they divorced, then my parents got together and now they were having a baby. That's a long list of things for just two years. I rolled over onto my side. But what if Cate and Baze didn't work out? Where would that leave me? I'd be just a kid from a broken home. No change there then. And even if things did go well then there would be a new baby. But what did it matter, I was off to university in a month or so anyway.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months and Ryan was still at Baze's loft, and apparently, paying rent. Things hadn't got much better with him and Julia. When she'd found out he had actually came to me when he left hers she'd gone through the roof and officially filed for custody rights. She won of course; I think it might have had something to do with the judge thinking that Ryan was slightly mentally unstable, now Toby only visited Ryan on Saturdays. But it was interesting because Ryan had completely thrown himself into work and I woke up every morning to the sound of him bantering comically with his co-host, she was new, her name was Lucy and she was a daughter of one of corporate. He had basically got her the job and she just tried to keep up with Ryan as he laughed, shouted and chatted at the rate we had.

My new slot at 1pm was more relaxed and calm. I'd presented it for a while but then moved onto producing it as the interns, Luc and Trish took over. It was nice to see them working together. It made me feel like a proud mom, just like I did when Lux said her Valedictorian speech at graduation. I honestly couldn't have been happier.

By now I was massive, the same size I'd been when I was full term with Lux and I was only seven months. It pained me to think that I'd probably get bigger and then not be able to move. Baze was practically carrying me everywhere anyway.

We were on our way to meet Jones and Lux for dinner, something I never thought we'd be doing, they'd got together a couple of months back just before graduation and Tasha seemed fine with it. She was dating some guy whom she met in the detention centre which was _so_ inappropriate but Baze and I kind of had to turn a blind eye. We didn't want any more trouble. We were 'officially' meeting Jones tonight at the Grapevine in town. Baze was rambling on about how he was never in a relationship in high-school long enough to meet the parents.

"But there was this one girl; you might remember her, Cindy Dawson?" He said, glancing at me. Yep, I sure remembered her, when I was first pregnant with Lux she and her little groupies would tease me about being _fat. _

"Yeah, I remember her." I said biting the inside of my mouth to stop me from spilling my hate for this girl.

"Well she was the only girl who's parent's I ever met." Baze said, smiling at the memory.

"Hmm, she was always a bitch." I said.

"What, Cindy? No, she was great." Baze said incredulously.

"No, I'm pretty sure she was the one who teased me for getting fat when actually I was pregnant." I saw Baze wince out of the corner of my eye. My pregnancy with Lux was always a soft spot for him. I guess he felt bad for not acknowledging I even existed let alone was carrying his child.

"Wow, I had no idea." He said softly. I nodded. If only she could see me now, I thought bitchily.

"Here we are." Baze said, turning into the Grapevine's parking lot. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ouch!" It happened again. Baze stopped mid Parallel Park.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" He said putting a hand on my stomach as if to get magic baby brain waves through his hand.

"Yeah, the baby is probably just moving itself around."I said, heaving myself into a better position. Baze parked and shut down the car. He got out and came round to my side to help me out. Lux and Jones were outside the restaurant; they walked over smiling and waving, their smiles turning to frowns when I doubled up in pain again.

"Mom, Mom!" Lux shouted, running over with Jones.

"Cate, look at me, what can I do." Baze said. He squatted down next to me.

"You can take me to the hospital, my waters just broke." I said wincing. I swung my legs back into the car as fast as my belly would allow. Lux reached us just as Baze shut my door. I pressed the button to make the window come down.

"Mom, what's going on?" Lux said. Jones, behind her, looked a mixture of worried and highly uncomfortable.

"My waters just broke. We are going to the hospital, get in." I growled through another shot of pain. Jones made to turn around but I managed to put an arm out to stop him as Lux went round to the passenger seat. "Lux is going to need you. Get in." I said trying my best to look at the 18 year old. He nodded and went to get in with Lux. Baze started the ignition and we pulled away. Lux was massaging my shoulders from behind as we sped to the hospital.

Baze ran out of the car as soon as we got to the hospital, he emerged from the reception fifty seconds later with a doctor, a nurse and a wheelchair. It sounded like a knock-knock joke; a bad one.

"Cate Cassidy?" The doctor said as he arrived, I moved into the wheelchair, the two teenagers at my side. "From what your husband says, you're pretty far along in labour and your only seven months, were going to move you to delivery straight away."

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, will get the next chapter up tomorrow if possible, have a new story line for the next fic J Very excited to get writing it xxxx


	11. Family Solidified

MOTHER DEFATED CHAPTER 11

CATE:

I was taken into the delivery room straight away; we were being moved along the corridors so fast I barely had any time to figure anything out. Baze was striding alongside me and the doctor; Lux and Jones were close behind. I could hear the doctors saying something about drugs and caesareans. We were put in a delivery suite and the next thing I knew I had to push.

LUX:

The doctors didn't let us go into the room with Cate and Baze which was fair enough I suppose; they had their work cut out already. Jones held my hand right up until the moment we heard the first cry; my new brother or sister. Jones hugged me tight, I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time that night. Baze emerged from the room with a tear in his eye and they started streaming down my face, Jones let go of me and I fell into Baze's arms; the two of us were euphorically happy. We separated but my dad took my hand.

"It's a girl, another blonde haired girl." He said happily, _the_ goofiest grin on his face. "I'm gonna get back in there but you can come in as soon as possible. He kissed me on the top of my beanie-d head and returned to my mom.

"It's all happened so fast." I said through thick tears before Jones and his lips found me.

"I love you." He whispered.

CATE

It all happened so fast, my baby was born, she cried and I held her.

Baze had his arm around me; they'd cleaned my baby up and were going to bring Lux in a second. My new baby had a shock of blonde hair she was the image of Lux but it was amazing how different this was to how it was all those years ago with my first daughter. I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye and there was my daughter, she looked so happy, she had red cheeks with tear tracks staining them.

"Mom." She whispered and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me, narrowly dodging the miniature baby nestled in my arms.

"Hey baby." I whispered into her hair, tears streaming down Lux, Baze and my cheeks. Lux pulled back, wiping her eyes and smiling at the same time.

"So this is the little girl, huh?" Lux asked smiling down at her little sister. I nodded; tears and emotions choking my throat as my daughters met for the first time.

"She's gorgeous." Lux cooed. We hadn't named her yet; Baze and I had decided long ago that that would be Lux's privilege.

"Kiddo, you can name her, your mom and I decided that it should be your choice." Baze said from his seat next to me.

"Mom, Dad, are you serious?" Lux asked incredulously, we both nodded in unison. Our baby stirred in my arms.

"She looks like an Eva." Lux said. I passed Eva to Lux. The whole room fell silent as we watched the first of many exclusive sibling moments. There was a knock on the door that ended the moment.

"Come in." Baze shouted. It was the doctor; we caught a glimpse of Jones outside. Bless him for staying.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Cassidy, I have the results of Baby Cassidy's tests, would you like them now." They'd taken Eva for a quick exam after we'd held her for the first time to assess if we could take her home or if she had a problem like Lux did.

Baze must have nodded because the doctor carried on:

"You'll be pleased to know that there are no initial problems regarding your daughter's health but we would like to keep you both in until midday tomorrow." He smiled and for the third time that day my body filled with joy. My baby was fine. The doctor left the room.

Lux put Eva into the crib next to my bed. "I'm going to go call Tash and give her the good news." She said; leaving the room; I think she knew that Baze and I needed to be alone for a bit.

"Cate, I was going to do this at dinner tonight, I had it all planned, violin players at the table, roses, the whole nine yards. Our plans for tonight might have changed but mine hasn't. I want to marry you Cate. I love you and I want to be with you forever. So, Cate Cassidy, mother of my children, love of my life, will you please marry me and stop me saying these cheesy things?" Baze asked, getting down on one knee and producing a ring.

"Yes." I stuttered. He slid the ring on my finger and reached up to kiss me. We were interrupted once again by someone at the door, but this time it wasn't a doctor it was Lux and Tasha.

"Jones had to go home, his curfews in a half hour." Lux explained. She didn't seem to notice that her father had shrunk five foot and I had the most exquisite ring on my finger.

"Hey what did we miss?" Tasha asked, cottoning on to the fact that Baze was on one knee and I had a ring on.

"We're getting married." I said, grinning like a clown. My girls crowded round me, Lux picked up Eva and brought her over to look at the ring. And with each of my daughters and my fiancée around me my life felt complete. Whatever was going to happen regarding Ryan would happen, we had all we needed, each other.

A/N: There you go guys! That's it, it all ended well for the Cassidy's. But don't worry; a definite sequel is around the corner, even if it's only a one-shot. If you enjoyed this then take a look at my new Fic, History Repeated, please review or PM me Anon is cool xxx Lots of love to all of you 3


End file.
